Première Rencontre
by Eneliah
Summary: C'est vrai que vous vous êtes rencontrés chez le médecin ?  Demanda Kurt en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. - PROMPT -


**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating:** K.

**Pairing**: Niff (Nick/Jeff)

* * *

**Prompt:** De ma soeur - Niff - Nick et Jeff se rencontre étant enfant, chez le médecin. La mère de Nick est le docteur de celle de Jeff.

* * *

Le passage en _italique_ est un souvenir/flash Back.

Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

**Première Rencontre :**

« C'est vrai que vous vous êtes rencontrés chez le médecin ? » Demanda Kurt en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? » Questionna Nick sans se détacher des bras de Jeff.

« Quelques Warblers. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Si ça l'est. »

« Vous me racontez ? S'il vous plait ? »

« Oui, si tu veux. » Répondit Jeff.

« Génial ! »Fit Kurt tout en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

_Jeff attendait dans la salle d'attente, assis sur les genoux de sa mère. L'enfant avait insisté pour l'accompagner mais maintenant il le regrettait, parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Les seuls autres enfants présents étaient trop malade pour vouloir jouer avec lui._

_« Maman ? C'est quand qu'on rentre à la maison ? »_

_« Pas maintenant, Jeff. Je n'ai pas encore vu le docteur. »_

_« Beh va le voir. »_

_« Je dois attendre, Poussin, ce n'est pas encore mon tour. »_

_« Oh. C'est trop nul. »_

_Le petit garçon s'appuya un peu plus contre sa mère et commença à lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait le matin même avec son père. Elle l'écouta avec attention, et sursauta presque lorsque la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit._

_« Mme Sterling ? » Appela le docteur._

_« Tu descends de sur moi, Poussin, s'il te plait ? » _

_« Oui maman. »Répondit Jeff en descendant des genoux de sa mère._

_Elle se leva à son tour, et, prenant la main de son fils, elle alla vers son docteur._

_« Bonjour, Docteur. »_

_« Bonjour madame la docteur »Dit Jeff, souriant._

_« Bonjour. » Répondit elle, puis s'adressant à Jeff. « Mon fils est là, si tu veux, en pendant que je consulte ta maman, tu pourras jouer avec lui. »_

_« Oh oui, je veux bien jouer avec lui, parce que je m'ennuie, moi. »_

_« Je veux bien te croire. Suivez moi »_

_Elle les guida jusqu'à sa salle de consultation._

_« Nick, tu veux bien jouer avec lui pendant que je m'occupe de sa maman ? »_

_Le petit brun reposa le tensiomètre en plastique qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre autour d'un ours en peluche et regarda sa maman_

_« Oui, s'il me laisse regarder s'il est pas malade, sinon, je continue à jouer avec Monsieur Chocolat. » Dit le garçon en montrant sa peluche._

_« Demande lui, Nick. »_

_Le jeune garçon se leva et s'approcha de Jeff._

_« Tu veux que je regarde si t'es pas malade ? »_

_« D'accord, mais tu fais pas de piqûre, j'aime pas les piqûres. »_

_« J'aime pas les piqûres moi non plus, mais des fois j'en fait à Monsieur Chocolat, c'est mon doudou, mais à toi j'en fais pas, promis. Au fait, je m'appelle Nick. »_

_« Moi je m'appelle Jeff. »_

_« Allez viens, on va jouer ! »_

_Nick prit la main de Jeff et le tira jusqu'à son coin de jeu._

_« Tu t'allonges là, je vais écouter ton coeur » Expliqua Nick en prenant son stéthoscope._

_Jeff se coucha à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué le brun et releva son tee shirt. Et regarda Nick poser le bout du jouet sur son torse._

_« Oh. Ca fait un bruit ton jouet. »_

_« Oui. Il y a un petit bouton, quand j'appuie dessus, ça fait comme si on entendait le cœur pour de vrai. »_

_« Waaah.. C'est trop bien ! »_

_Nick hocha la tête puis prit un air sérieux, comme s'il écoutait vraiment le cœur de Jeff._

_« Ton cœur il va bien. Maintenant, il faut que je mette ça sur ton bras. » Dit le garçon en prenant le tensiomètre. « Maman m'a dit que c'est pour qu'on voit si le malade a pas de la tension, moi je crois plus que c'est pour vérifier que le bras il est pas cassé. »_

_« Olala, j'espère que mon bras il est pas cassé alors. Parce que si je l'ai cassé je pourrais plus aller dans la piscine de mamie. »_

_« Je vais te dire ça tout de suite, et ça serait nul si tu peux plus aller dans la piscine de ta mamie. »_

_« Très nul. » Répondit Jeff en tendant son bras._

_Nick l'entoura du tensiomètre, et pressa sur la petite pompe pour gonfler le brassard qui entourer le bras de Jeff. Le petit brun resta silencieux quelques minutes puis poussa un soupire._

_« C'est bon, ton bras il est pas cassé, tu pourras aller dans la piscine de ta mamie. »_

_« Ouf ! J'avais peur que tu me dis qu'il est cassé. »_

_« Mais tu n'as plus à avoir peur maintenant. » Nick regarda ses jeux et dit, « Je peux pas regardé si tu as de la fièvre, j'ai oublié le ther.. Thernomètre dans mon coffre à jouets. »_

_« Oh. Beh c'est pas grave, si tu veux, tu peux regarder si mon deuxième bras il est pas cassé. »_

_Nick fit un grand sourire et contourna Jeff pour regarder son deuxième bras._

« Voilà, tu sais comment c'est passé notre rencontre. » Sourit Nick en regardant Kurt.

« Je trouve ça trop mignon, mais.. Comment vous avez pu garder contact après ça ? »

« On s'est mit à pleurer quand ma mère a dit qu'il fallait qu'on parte. » Expliqua Jeff, « On se tenait fortement la main et on disait qu'on voulait pas se quitter. La mère de Nick a dû promettre qu'on se reverrait pour qu'on se calme, elle nous avait promis une journée dans un jardin d'enfant. »

« Et, elle a tenu sa promesse. Nos mères, voyant que ça se passait bien, ont organisé plusieurs journées comme ça, puis, on a fini par s'inviter à dormir chacun chez l'autre.. On est devenu proche vraiment rapidement. »

« Je me répète mais c'est vraiment trop mignon. Au fait, vous aviez quel âge ? Lors de votre rencontre ? »

« Six ans ! » S'exclamèrent Nick et Jeff d'une même voix.

* * *

Je suis pas totalement satisfaite de ma fin (en même temps, je suis rarement satisfaite), mais je ne voyais pas comment le finir autrement que de cette façon.

J'ai aussi essayé de faire parler Nick et Jeff comme des enfants..

Si vous avez des prompts à me donner, n'hésitez pas à le faire.

A bientôt,

Niffleuse (Anciennement Dragicobus)


End file.
